vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
A Walk on the Wild Side
A Walk on the Wild Side is the fourth episode of the third season of The Originals and the forty-eighth episode of the series overall. Summary THE STRIX– In order to uncover what his old acquaintance Tristan is really up to in New Orleans, Elijah considers attending a gala thrown by a mysterious group of ancient vampires known as the Strix, while Hayley invites herself to attend with him. There, Marcel is approached with an enticing offer made by a mysterious woman named Aya, but he quickly realizes that things are not always what they seem. Elsewhere, when a vital component of Lucien's plan goes missing, he and Klaus form a tentative alliance in order to find it. Freya also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (credit only) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (credit only) *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle *Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel *Tracy Ifeachor as Aya Al-Rashid Co-Starring *Stephanie Cleough as Alexis *Jaylen Moore as Mohinder *Latasha Bryant as Burlesque #1 *Desiree Dixon as Burlesque #2 *Katherine Davage as Burlesque #3 *Catherine Viger as Burlesque #4 *Jessica Iris Thompson as Burlesque #5 Uncredited *Patrick Brown as Gregory *Amgad Mostafa as Strix Vampire Trivia * Antagonists: Tristan, Aurora and Mohinder. * Alexis was shown kissing Freya in this episode, making this the second episode to feature an on-screen kiss between two women on TO. ** The first time was shown in a flashback in Sinners and Saints between Sophie and a random female party-goer. ** During the kiss, Alexis shows Freya's fate in The Prophecy: That Freya will be buried alive because of the Mikaelson Family. *The hellish hour centers around a Strix gala, of which Marcel is Aya's honored guest. And speaking of the new lady in Mr. Gerard's life, Davis says fans are right to sense something between them. "I think there's pretty good chemistry there", CMD tells TVLine of Marcel and Aya. "But I also think that each one of them, alone, would have chemistry with a balloon. They're pretty charismatic people. But, yes, something is brewing there, and there's more of that in this upcoming episode - including a great scene at the end that I think people will love. *Klaus and Lucien crash Tristan's gala, pretending to be drunk in order to cause a distraction so Freya can rescue Alexis. *Lucien tapping Tristan on the nose and saying boop was improvised by Andrew Lees. Klaus saying Tristan's champagne was cheap was also improvised by Joseph Morgan. *The Strix become known in this episode. Continuity * Freya was last seen in You Hung the Moon. * From the pumpkins and the costume parties all over NOLA, it is Halloween time, as it is in the parallel TVD episode: I Carry Your Heart With Me, making both shows at the same timeline. Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **Marcel's Loft **St. Anne's Church **Mikaelson Compound **Rousseau's **Lucien's Penthouse **Davilla Estate **Cafe **Kenner Apartment Body Count *Alexis - Poisoned; killed by Aurora de Martel *Mohinder - Heart extraction; killed by Tristan de Martel Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 1.07 million viewers in the USA. *Building on last week's backstory about Daniel Gillies as a martial arts enthusiast, he choreographed his own boxing workout in tonight's episode. This season also marks the first season since the character's introduction in TVD season 2 where suit-and-tie expert Elijah Mikaelson repeatedly wears a sleeveless muscle shirt. *According to Ashley and Bart, it turns out that giant champagne glasses have more rules and regulations than one might expect. Not only did the set decorator have to bring it over state lines (thus getting us the only human-sized champagne glass East of the Mississippi) but the only person allowed in it was the girl who brought it. Basically, it's a BYOGCG (bring your own gigantic champagne glass) situation. *Slushie machines are a staple of Bourbon Street in the French Quarter, so we named our machine Bonnie's Slushies after our intrepid line producer Bonnie Weis. The most fun writers, set decorators and propmasters have is when we have to generate names for mailboxes, flyers, doors, offices, and slushie machines. I can guarantee when you see a name on screen that it has an 80 percent chance of having been inspired by a crew member. *Some people can say that battling for money during prep is like pulling teeth, and in this case it's literal. Ashley landed in Atlanta only to learn her wisdom teeth needed immediate removal. She spent the rest of the shoot blissfully doped up on painkillers. *Joseph and Andy had a ball playing the "wasted party crashers" and ended up improvising some of the fun moments, including Lucien "booping" Tristan's nose and Klaus' pronouncement that Tristan's champagne is "cheap." *Australian small-world coincidence of the week: Daniel Gillies was on the phone with Oliver Ackland as Oliver boarded a plane, raving about Australian filmmaker Joel Edgerton's excellent film The Gift just as Oliver sat down next to his seatmate and friend — Joel Edgerton. Special shout-out to Joel and his movie, which you should all see because it was terrific. Cultural References *'' '' is a 1956 novel by Nelson Algren, most often quoted as the source for Algren's "three rules of life": "Never play cards with a man called Doc. Never eat at a place called Mom's. Never sleep with a woman whose troubles are worse than your own." *" " is a drama movie released in 1962. It is based on the 1956 novel by Nelson Algren. *Klaus made a reference to the nursery rhyme, Humpty Dumpty when talking about Alexis' disappearance to Lucien Quotes |-|Promo= :Tristan '''(to'' Marcel'): "It's an invitation. Join us." :Hayley: "What exactly....am I walking into tonight?" :Elijah: "Only the most dangerous, influential, congregation of vampires the world has ever known." :Hayley: "What's wrong?" :Elijah: "This isn't a party. It's a initiation." |-|Trailer= :Tristan '''(to Marcel): "If you feel you'd be a worthy addition to our rank, join us." :Hayley: "What exactly....am I walking into tonight?" :Elijah: "We're going to the most dangerous, influential, congregation of vampires the world has ever known." :Aya' (to 'Marcel): "We're at the top of the food chain and we take what we want." :Hayley: "Elijah, what's wrong?" :Elijah: "This isn't a party. It's a initiation." |-|Sneak Peek #1= : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'''Klaus]]: "What are you doing here?" : Freya: "I live here?" : Klaus: "Yes obviously, I just hadn't realized that you were back from wherever it is you go to when you leave. Perhaps I was thrown off by the lack of strange gentlemen callers pursuing the contents of my refrigerator this morning." : Freya: "Your concern for my whereabouts.... is touching." : Klaus: "I simply want to know who is here at any given moment, I hardly think that's too much to ask." : Hayley: "Well, as long as we're taking attendance....." : Klaus: "Oh good, it's my not so loving elder brother and my former one night stand. What a nice normal family gathering." : Hayley: "Charming. Elijah was just catching me up on how you have no clue on which one of your long lost buddies you can trust and which one is trying to kill you." : Klaus: "Well clearly what the situation needs is more opinions. ''(To 'Elijah):'' I assume you told her about the bloody prophecy."'' : '''Elijah: "I was just getting to that." : Hayley: "Now would be good." : Klaus: "Well it appears that my old mate Lucien has a genuine seer and in a effort to prove his good intentions, he got her to show us some rather dire visions of future doom. It's grim stuff really, not for the faint of heart." : Hayley: "Whose doom are we talking about? Because if it's yours, I think we're all okay with it." : Klaus: "Well sadly, we're all on the chopping block. But chin up, this witch claims her visions are constantly evolving so you may just get your wish." |-|Sneak Peek #2= : Marcel: "By all means, help yourself to the good...stuff." |-|Inside clip= : Tristan (to Marcel): "It's an invitation. I believe that Aya... told you a bit about the Strix." : Hayley (to Elijah): "I was picking up Hope when some random vampire dropped it off." : Tristan (to Lucien): "You!" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x04 Promo "A Walk on the Wild Side" (HD) The Originals A Walk on the Wild Side Trailer The CW The Originals 3x04 "A Walk on the Wild Side" Sneak Peek 1 (sub ita) The Originals A Walk on the Wild Side Clip The CW The Originals Inside A Walk on the Wild Side The CW Rehash Episode Two The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= TO3x04pic1.jpg TO3x04pic2.jpg Tristan1.jpg The-originals-season-3-photos-11.jpg The-originals-season-3-photos-31.jpg The-originals-season-3-photos-5.jpg |-|Screencaps= Normal_TO304_0120Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_0136.jpg Normal_TO304_0171Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_0203Tristan.jpg Normal_TO304_0278Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_0307Elijah-Hayley.jpg Normal_TO304_0314Hayley.jpg Normal_TO304_0331Hayley-Elihah.jpg Normal_TO304_0333Elijah-Hayley.jpg Normal_TO304_0342ElijahHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_0362Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_0372Freya.jpg Normal_TO304_0376Freya.jpg Normal_TO304_0383Klaus-Freya.jpg Normal_TO304_0422ElijahHayleyFreya.jpg Normal_TO304_0451Klaus-Hayley.jpg Normal_TO304_0458Hayley-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_0461Elijah.jpg Normal_TO304_0487Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_0507Lucien.jpg Normal_TO304_0558KlausLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_0611Lucien.jpg Normal_TO304_0615KlausLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_0644KlausLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_0663Lucien-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_0670Lucien-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_0671Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_0714Klaus-Lucien.jpg Normal_TO304_0729Lucien.jpg Normal_TO304_0734Freya.jpg Normal_TO304_0739Freya.jpg Normal_TO304_0759Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_0779ElijahHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_0824Hayley.jpg Normal_TO304_0836Elijah.jpg Normal_TO304_0859Hayley-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO304_0862Elijah-Hayley.jpg Normal_TO304_0898AyaMohinder.jpg Normal_TO304_0921Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_0930MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_0969ElijahHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_0971ElijahHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_1020ElijahHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_1025Elijah.jpg Normal_TO304_1030Hayley.jpg Normal_TO304_1082Marcel-Aya.jpg Normal_TO304_1096Aya-Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_1111MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1116MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1147Freya-Lucien.jpg Normal_TO304_1210KlausFreyaLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_1225Lucien.jpg Normal_TO304_1236Freya.jpg Normal_TO304_1243Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_1248Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_1256Mohinder.jpg Normal_TO304_1260MarcelAya-Mohinder.jpg Normal_TO304_1261Aya-Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_1280MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1290ElijahHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_1306ElijahHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_1307MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1320Hayley-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO304_1327ElijahHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_1362Tristan.jpg Normal_TO304_1379MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1399Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_1420Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_1427ElijahHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_1451Marcel-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO304_1459Tristan-Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_1506ElijahHayleyTristan.jpg Normal_TO304_1518Tristan-ElijahHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_1550Hayley-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO304_1572ElijahHayley-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO304_1599Elijah.jpg Normal_TO304_1626Tristan-Hayley.jpg Normal_TO304_1638Hayley-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO304_1668Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_1688ElijahMarcel.jpg Normal_TO304_1703Elijah-Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_1707Aya.jpg Normal_TO304_1709MarcelElijah.jpg Normal_TO304_1722MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1732MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1751MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1773MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1793MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1819TristanHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_1842TristanHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_1851Elijah.jpg Normal_TO304_1872KlausFreyaLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_1901Freya.jpg Normal_TO304_1910Alexis.jpg Normal_TO304_1987FreyaAlexis.jpg Normal_TO304_2025Freya.jpg Normal_TO304_2037FReyaAlexis.jpg Normal_TO304_2052Freya.jpg Normal_TO304_2102KlausLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_2151LucienTristan.jpg Normal_TO304_2159Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_2188Klaus-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO304_2189Elijah-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_2191KlausElijah.jpg Normal_TO304_2219Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_2243Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_2251Tristan-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO304_2263MarcelHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_2266Aya.jpg Normal_TO304_2269Marcel-Hayley.jpg Normal_TO304_2274Mohinder.jpg Normal_TO304_2320TristanAya.jpg Normal_TO304_2358Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_2372Aya-Mohinder.jpg Normal_TO304_2378Mohinder.jpg Normal_TO304_2419TristanAya.jpg Normal_TO304_2426Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_2522ElijahHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_2523MarcelMohinder.jpg Normal_TO304_2541MarcelMohinder.jpg Normal_TO304_2587Hayley-Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_2588Hayley-Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_2601MarcelMohinder.jpg Normal_TO304_2673Tristan.jpg Normal_TO304_2716MarcelHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_2728Tristan.jpg Normal_TO304_2761Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_2783KlausMarcel.jpg Normal_TO304_2842KlausMarcel.jpg Normal_TO304_2846Marcel-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_2875Klaus-Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_2883LucienAlexis.jpg Normal_TO304_2896KlausFreya.jpg Normal_TO304_2926Alexis.jpg Normal_TO304_2952Hayley.jpg Normal_TO304_2954Elijah.jpg Normal_TO304_2970Hayley.jpg Normal_TO304_2972Elijah.jpg Normal_TO304_2993Alexis-Lucien.jpg Normal_TO304_3003Lucien-Alexis.jpg Normal_TO304_3026MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_3029Aya.jpg Normal_TO304_3041MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_3054Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_3093Elijah.jpg Normal_TO304_3120ElijahTristan.jpg Normal_TO304_3131Tristan-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO304_3138Tristan.jpg Normal_TO304_3184Hayley-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO304_3194Hayley.jpg Normal_TO304_3195Elijah.jpg Normal_TO304_3205Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_3210.jpg Normal_TO304_3224Hayley.jpg Normal_TO304_3226Elijah.jpg Normal_TO304_3233.jpg Normal_TO304_3249ElijahHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_3255Hayley.jpg Normal_TO304_3262Elijah.jpg Normal_TO304_3279Hayley.jpg Normal_TO304_3286Aurora.jpg Normal_TO304_3292Aurora.jpg Normal_TO304_3309Aurora.jpg Normal_TO304_3312Elijah.jpg] Normal_TO304_3317Hayley.jpg Normal_TO304_3322Elijah-Hayley.jpg Normal_TO304_3337Aurora.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 10-29-2015 Oliver Ackland Jayden Moore-Instagram.jpg Daniel&_Pheobe.jpg Joseph&Daniel.jpg Joseph&Daniel-2.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Holiday episodes